


У нас была вечность

by pokutos



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Romance, handers - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokutos/pseuds/pokutos





	У нас была вечность

Шаг, выпад, поворот.

Хоук прокручивает посох за спиной, перекладывая его в левую руку. По лицу мага стекают капельки пота.

Шаг, выпад, поворот.

С каждым днем эти доведенные до автоматизма упражнения отнимают у него все больше сил. Возраст берет свое.

Шаг, выпад, поворот.

Острие посоха вонзается в мраморную плитку пола, и та покрывается черной сеточкой трещин. Хоук дергает пару раз за рукоять, но посох не поддается. Раздосадовано вздохнув, он устало прикладывается лбом к прохладному древку. Наверное, стоит отдохнуть пару минут. Уже почти привычная тянущая боль в груди нарастает, начинает сдавливать ребра, не давая нормально вдохнуть. Путь до кресла у камина кажется бесконечным.

Обессилено упав в объятия мягкой мебели, Хоук тянется к забытому на столике бокалу с остатками вина. «Из крови и слез рабов», – так, кажется, говорил Фенрис? Улыбка Хоука выходит кривой – боль отчего-то не отпускает, как обычно, а лишь накатывает новыми волнами. Руки плохо слушаются, и тонкая ножка бокала выскальзывает из негнущихся пальцев. Осколки стекла усеивают пол.

Ему просто нужно отдохнуть.

Хоук повторяет про себя эти слова, упрямо не замечая, как холодеют кончики пальцев. Он зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть, как зрение постепенно меркнет, дышит реже и поверхностнее, чтобы не бередить лишний раз боль в грудной клетке.

– Выглядишь неважно, – знакомый голос разрезает тишину, нарушаемую лишь потрескиванием дров в камине, и заставляет Хоука распахнуть глаза. На мгновение ему кажется, что он падает в пропасть: сердце пропускает пару ударов, а руки сжимают подлокотники кресла с такой силой, что белеют костяшки пальцев. Человек, стоящий в дверном проеме, небрежно опираясь о косяк, пугает его, как не напугал бы никто другой.

– Зато ты смотришься куда лучше, чем когда умирал от скверны у меня на руках, – наконец, выдавливает Хоук, справившись с шоком и очередным приступом боли, стиснувшим грудь.

– После этого у меня было много времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок, – пожимает плечами Андерс. – А вот ты не очень сохранился.

– Пока у меня был ты, мы обладали вечностью, – Хоук наблюдает, как целитель, наконец, переступает порог. Дверь за его спиной закрывается абсолютно беззвучно. Но Хоук помнит, что он так и не смазал петли. – А потом время стало неважно.

Андерс по пути легко выдергивает застрявший посох и аккуратно прислоняет его к креслу. Остановившись прямо перед Хоуком, маг неловко складывает руки за спиной, словно не знает, куда их деть, ведь собеседник даже не протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. Огонь в камине обрисовывает фигуру целителя мягким желтым ореолом, от чего Гаррету на мгновение кажется, что тот светится изнутри.

– Тебе идет седина, – замечает Андерс после недолгого молчания, во время которого они пристально вглядываются в лица друг друга.

– Ты никогда не умел врать.

Андерс виновато улыбается и разводит руками, а Хоук ищет хоть что-то, любую мелочь, которая выдаст, что это не тот целитель, которого он знал. Напрасно. Все те же смешливые морщинки в уголках глаз, та же россыпь веснушек на бледной коже. Гаррет уверен, ведь когда-то он целовал каждую ночами напролет.

– У тебя, похоже, сильно болят ноги, – новая жалкая попытка завести разговор.

– Мне семьдесят, Андерс, у меня болит все.

– Позволь, я помогу, – целитель становится на колени, ловко расшнуровывает тренировочные ботинки, стягивает с усталых ступней грубую обувь. Тонкие пальцы обхватывают щиколотки, а от ладоней начинает исходить уютное голубоватое свечение. Хоук прикрывает глаза, чувствуя знакомое покалывание от прикосновения почти родной магии, наблюдает из-под ресниц, как сосредоточенно работает Андерс. Почти двадцать пять лет прошло, но он все еще помнит, как целитель рассеяно прикусывает нижнюю губу, когда чем-то озабочен, жест, которым тот поправляет выбившуюся из-за уха прядь волос. Ощущение нереальности происходящего не отпускает, но боль в суставах действительно уходит.

– Знаешь, Изабелла рассказала мне одну загадку. Лет семь назад. Но мне было некому ее загадать, – произносит Хоук, когда целитель заканчивает работу, поднимается с колен и садится на подлокотник кресла, оказываясь так близко, что Гаррет чувствует привычный запах трав с резкой примесью каких-то химических реагентов.

– Я бы согласился послушать, но тот факт, что источником является Изабелла, не предвещает обычно ничего хорошего, – какое-то полено в камине трескается так громко, что они оба вздрагивают от неожиданности. – Знаешь, а она ведь сейчас открыла бордель в Антиве.

– Даже думать не хочу, откуда тебе это известно, – бурчит в ответ маг.

– Мне известно практически все, Хоук.

Гаррету не нравится тон, которым была сказана последняя фраза: в ней сквозила какая-то отчужденность и плохо скрываемая печаль.

– Как бы то ни было, я уверен, что эта загадка тебе понравится, – пытается сгладить непонятную неловкость маг. – Дай руку.

Андерс послушно вкладывает свою ладонь в руку Хоука. И словно ничего не изменилось за эти годы, словно лицо Гаррета не избороздили глубокие морщины. Словно они каждый вечер сидели так у камина.

– Смотри. Здесь течет река, – после некоторой паузы начинает Хоук и прочерчивает пальцем линию вдоль ладони целителя. – На одном берегу сидит котенок, – показывает он куда-то возле основания большого пальца, – а на другом – его мама-кошка. Как котенку перебраться к маме, если он не умеет плавать?

Андерс несколько минут хмурится и сосредоточенно вглядывается в собственную ладонь:

– Какая-то глупая загадка. Я сдаюсь. Как он это сделает?

– Я не знаю ответа, – Хоук с улыбкой наблюдает, как целитель с укором поднимает бровь, – я просто хотел немного подержать твою руку.

Он ожидал, что Андерс смутится и покраснеет или зальется своим заразительным смехом, но тот лишь с грустным вздохом высвобождает свою ладонь.

– Что-то случилось? – интересуется Гаррет.

Целитель качает головой и поднимается с подлокотника кресла:

– Я слишком долго здесь задержался. Меня ждут другие. Тебе тоже пора.

– Пора куда?

– Со мной.

Гаррет даже не успевает понять, как Андерс так быстро оказывается у двери. Но когда он распахивает створки, за ней не знакомые городские улицы, а липкая зеленоватая мгла Тени.

– Пойдем, – целитель оборачивается и протягивает руку, но Хоук видит в его глазах пустоту. Ладони покрываются липким потом.

– Я не пойду с тобой. Ты не Андерс. Демон желания? Зависти? Или, – очередная догадка приходит в голову, – или меня навестила Месть?

– Ты прав и неправ, – очертания существа у двери слегка размываются, словно Гаррет смотрит на него через мутное стекло. – Я – все они. Они вышли из меня, в меня и вернутся. Как и ты.

Боль, цепью сжимавшая сердце, распадается, позволяя вздохнуть полной грудью. Неведомая сила заставляет Хоука подняться и приблизиться к двери, в которую тягучей патокой вливается Тень.

– Не бойся, дитя, – шепчет тот, кто был Андерсом. – У вас снова будет вечность, даю слово.

***

Похороны Гаррета Хоука, на вкус Варрика, проходят излишне помпезно. Гном считает, что если бы Защитник был здесь, то уже давно разогнал бы эту толпу пышно разодетых вельмож, из чьих ртов непрестанно льются неискренние слова соболезнований.

– Как глупо, – бубнит себе под нос Варрик, пытаясь пробраться к выходу из зала. С возрастом у него завелась привычка думать вслух. – Иметь столько друзей и знакомых и умереть в одиночестве от сердечного приступа. Пожалуй, стоит заменить в книге этот момент на героическую смерть от лап демона или что-то вроде того.

– Не стоит, мой друг, – на плечо гнома ложится ладонь. Обернувшись, Варрик встречается взглядом с Себастьяном. – Все мы уходим так, как определено Создателем. Он отмеряет нам срок, а затем провожает в Тень, даря возможность побыть с теми, кто ушел раньше нас. Не надо лгать о Хоуке, ведь после того, через что он прошел, спокойная смерть – величайший дар Создателя.

Себастьян грустно улыбается, но гном не настроен продолжать разговор. Через пару секунд толпа отделяет его от монаха, и Варрик несказанно этому рад.

– Глупый святоша, – бурчит он, наконец выбравшись на свежий воздух. – Лучше бы ты оказался прав.


End file.
